My Song To You
by Haruka7WindGoddess
Summary: Just a cute little original songficcy for all you Takari fans! Please read and review!


****

My Song to You

A Short Story/ Songfic by Sailor IzzyMew COL

__

(Disclaimer: This is an original song written by me. The Digimon characters do not belong to me. I wish though, but they don't. Arigatou, and enjoy the story/ song!)

It was around midnight. Kari was almost asleep in her bedroom. The moonlight out her window seemed to glitter on her carpet. She stared at everything in her bedroom. She saw Gatomon, curled up in a ball at the edge of her bed. Kari smiled and sighed quietly. Somehow, she just couldn't sleep a wink. 

__

I wonder want I can do to fall asleep. Counting sheep didn't work. Maybe if I begin to dream, Kari thought. _Dream , dream, dre-_

She had fallen asleep and landed into a strange place. Looking around the cloud-like world, she didn't recognize anything. Walking forward, she stumbled upon an odd-looking mirror. It was a yellow mirror with a strange symbol on the back of it. It looked like a crest, but whose was it? Picking up the yellow treasure, she stared into it, hoping to see her mirror image. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw a young boy about her age with short, blond hair. She couldn't see the boy's eyes or face, but she felt a strange feeling deep inside. 

__

Could it be? She was curious to know the identity of the boy. Shaking the mirror hard, she asked the mirror, "Please tell me who this boy is! Please. I want to know." A small tear fell from her eyes.

The mirror showed swirls of wind turning the boy around. Kari gasped when she got a glimpse of the boy's charming, blue eyes.

"That's Takeru!" Kari said surprisingly. She grasped the mirror and hugged it. Then she wondered, "Is this a mirror of dreams? Is this his dream?"

The mirror floated in the air and it nodded a 'yes'. Kari smiled and saw the mirror float higher in the air.

"Hey!" Hikari shouted, "I can't fly! Wait for me!" Suddenly, Kari's body had a pinkish ring of light surrounding her. Bright, white wings grew on her back as she began to fly upward, following the dream mirror. They soon arrived at an bigger mirror with Takeru's image in it. It was an entrance into the world of Takeru's fantasy world where his dream took place. The mirror nudged her towards it, as if it was destined for her to save T.K. in his dream. 

"Okay, I guess I'll go. Thank you very much." She waved at the mirror and stepped into Takeru's dream.

The terrain was much different inside the boy's dream. Hikari was confused when she looked back. The passageway out was gone. There was only one way out: Save Takeru and get out of his dream!

"HELP!" A boyish voice called. "Please someone! Help me!"

"Takeru!" Hikari yelled back. She flew closer to the cry. "I'm coming for you!""Hikari!" He said when she came into his view. The wind began to whip around them both very fast like raging rapids before a waterfall.Kari soon became close enough to grab Takeru's outstretched hand. She reached hers towards his and grasped it tightly. 

"I've got you, Takeru," she said. "Thank you, Hikari-chan," he thanked her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too!" Kari said as her wings cut through the swirls of wind surrounding them. 

Then with Takeru clinging to his beloved, Kari flew to safety. They landed on a island with lots of hearts and bright colors everywhere. Up above them, pink and yellow confetti fell slowly down from the clouds. Both Kari and Takeru grabbed some of the fallen colors and noticed the symbols that the confetti was shaped as. It was their crests, the Crests of Light and Hope. Then romantically they threw it up into the air as Hikari's voice could be heard around them.

__

Sleepless and awake,

I was falling in a dream

A mysterious world

A life in its seams.

I heard your cries

I felt your pain

Flew to you on wings

And lifted you out of the rain.

We were meant together

Here and now, forever

If we are ever apart

You'll feel me in your heart.

Together we are, precise

Inside Love's secret paradise

All our dreams will come true

In my song to you.

"How beautiful!" Takeru said to Kari. She loved the song as well since she didn't realize that her voice was meant for singing. 

She blushed happily as they walked near the edge of the island. Takeru had found a swinging bench nearby and, they sat beside each other, holding hands. They stared out into the horizon in front of them as Takeru's voice was heard, singing.

__

Trapped and afraid

Running through the past

My nightmare's world

Sent my dream in a blast.

I thought that it was over

My life to slowly end

Until your light to guide me

Brought me to you, my friend.

We were meant together

Here and now, forever

If we are ever apart

You'll feel me in your heart.

Together we are, precise

Inside Love's secret paradise

All our dreams will come true

In my song to you.

Kari hugged her love close to her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Then Takeru realized the meaning of this dream.

"Hey! I understand it now!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This dream just made me realize that we are destined to be one. We are meant for each other for all time."

"I understand it too!" Kari said, her lips approaching his.

His mouth was pressed against hers as they began to kiss. The stars in the dark blue sky started to shoot through the night's heavens. Some of the stars exploded into beautiful fireworks as the voices of Takeru and Hikari filled the romantic air around them.

__

We are meant together

Here and now, forever

Together we will be

Forever, you and me

Our hearts are joined as one

Now our love has just begun

Wrapped in our passion for us two

Forever in my song to you.

****

I hope you like this story as much as the "Sailor Kari" series. Story three is almost finished! It will probably be up before the end of September. Well, sayanara, great readers! Please review and tell me what you think! I will add songfics to some "SK" stories! Ja ne!

From her Royal Highness,

Sailor IzzyMew COL

Email: [PikachuDAQ@aol.com][1]

****

REVIEW DOWN BELOW! ARIGATOU!

\|/

\|/

\|/

\|/

\\\///

__

   [1]: mailto:PikachuDAQ@aol.com



End file.
